


Off Holiday

by Anonymous



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon AU: Sarah gets Helena out of jail, but Helena has some unfinished business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off Holiday

Helena was only upset about two things while she was at the police station.  The first was seeing Sarah at the church.  Helena knew she had disappointed her by not staying in the truck and waiting until Sarah was out of the church.  Had she stayed in the truck, the two would be going back to Toronto together.

But who wants to sit in a truck for hours to wait for anyone, let alone your sestra?  Helena wasn't one of those people at all.  She was always moving, and if the truck wasn't moving, well, she'd step out of the truck and move around herself.  And besides, she was on holiday.  You don't sit around in a truck on holiday. 

The other thing Helena was upset about was Jesse.  They had a connection in the bar.  But Jesse couldn't stop Helena from getting arrested.  She did assault a bar patron, after all.

While the bar fight case was getting settled, a police officer walked to Helena, handcuffed to a bench.

"I want my boyfriend," Helena told the officer.  "Where is Jesse?"

"No idea.  But those guys you beat up aren't pressing charges."

"Good.  So I continue my holiday."

"As soon as the paperwork's done.  Your sister is here."

A woman wearing her hair in a ponytail walked up to Helena.  She was wearing a gilet.

"Where the f…frick have you been?" the woman in the gilet said.

"You are not my sestra."

The woman in the gilet sat beside Helena.  "Of course I am, meathead."  It was Sarah.

"Sestra."

"I'm pretending to be someone else to get us out of here.  Just go with it.  I went through all this trouble to steal this…thing…" Sarah gripped the gilet at its bottom.  "And a scrunchie.   If we get caught, we'll both be stuck here."

"Okay.  Don't call me meathead."

Sarah, pretending to be Alison, hugged Helena.  "Let's go home.  I won't want you getting into any more trouble."

"Okay."

An officer took off Helena's handcuffs.  Sarah walked Helena out of the police office as fast as she could.  As the two ran out of the police station, Helena walked by some of the Proletheans.  They were standing around, looking for Helena.

One of them, Gracie, looked at Helena, a sad look on her face. 

 

On the way to Toronto, Sarah threw out the gilet and the scrunchie out the window of the truck.

Then Sarah's truck passed by the Prolethean compound.

"Pull over," Helena said.

"We can't pull over, Helena.  We have to go back to Toronto."

"Pull over, sestra.  Please."

Sarah pulled the truck over.

"I have to go back to farm."

"Farm?  What farm?"

Helena mooed.

"A cow farm?"

"Yes.  They were looking for me in jail."

"The people that looked like they came out of some cult."

"Yes."

"Why are you going back?"

"They took my babies."

"That's what you said in Daniel's apartment."

"I remember now.  I have to find my babies, sestra.  I will come back for you and brother sestra."

"All right, meathead."

"Don't call me that."

"Stay safe, okay?"

Helena took off her seat belt and opened the truck door.  She walked back into the woods, heading towards the Prolethean compound.  It wasn't hard for her to get there at all.  All she had to do was follow her footprints.  They weren't the freshest of footprints, but they were still there, unharmed.

In a few minutes she was back near the houses of the compound, ready to find out what happened to her babies.


End file.
